Goodbye
by x. . . OH MY JONAS . . .x
Summary: Songfic Miley Cyrus - Goodbye Loe R


**Hey Guys**

**Allie here ... just wanted to make a new one shot between  
Lilly and Joe [[ Loe ]] my favepairing =D**

**I chose the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus because I love the song  
and it's a great way to express emotion of Romance and Love ...**

**Enjoy . Ox**

**ALLiE Xx**

* * *

Lilly was watching out her window as she saw him with her. She quickly wiped away a single tear that was falling down her left cheek. She closed her curtains but left her window open.

_I could honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since i woke up today (up today)_

She stumbled over to her bed and lifted up a tattered piece of paper. It was a picture, of her with him . . .

She didn't mind looking at it; the memories just came flooding back.

_i look at your photograph  
all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And i dont mind_

She felt a tingling feeling on her lips. She smiled. She still feels his kisses on her lips. She used to love his kisses. Another tear wondered down her face freely.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips_

On their first date, he took her to a meadow, overcrowded with sunflowers. They sat and talked for hours upon hours. When all of a sudden he jumped up and took her hands in his and they started dancing freely with no music playing. Those were the days . . .

_The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
i remember those simple things  
I remember till i cry_

She was broken out of her memories from remembering the worst of all things. The one thing she wished she'd forget . . . a memory, she wants to forget. The day he said goodbye.

_But the one thing i wish i'd forget  
A memory i wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

Lilly threw the picture back down on the bed and turned her radio on. When You Look Me in the Eyes blasted through the speakers. That was their song. Lilly started crying a little more everytime she sang along to the song.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears i sang along_

She walked downstairs and picked up the phone. She dialled his number and it started to ring . . . she quickly put the phone down. "I'm just wasting my time . . ." she whispered to herself. But she started wishing she hadn't put the phone down now.

_I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cuz i know im wasting my time  
And i dont mind_

Lilly walked back to her room and lay on the bed. She thought about them . . . as an 'item.' That's what Miley says but she can't anymore.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till i cry  
But the one thing i wish i'd forget  
A memory i wanna forget_

Lilly must have fallen asleep, she awoke startled by her cell phone ringing. Time After Time was the ringtone . . . his ringtone.

_Suddenly my cell phone's glowing up  
With your ring tone_

She ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, but it kept ringing. She stumbled out of bed over to her desk and looked at the caller i.d. It was him. . . Lilly hesitated to answer it but sheepishly took the phone in her hands and answered it . . .

_I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone_

"Hello?" Lilly asked into the speaker of the phone. "Um . . . Hi," someone replied from the other end. "Oh, Hey," she replied, "Whats up?" she asked politely. "We need to talk . . ." he said. "Ok . . . what about?" Lilly asked. "Well . . .

_  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

"I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips . . ." he said quietly. "Yeah, me too," Lilly replied.

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on our lips_

He laughed, "And the time that I picked you up and started dancing with you in that meadow, with no music playing . . ." She laughed along with him, "Yep, you were such a randomer."

_  
The time that you danced with me  
With the no music playing_

They talked on and on for hours on end, simple things. Lilly started to cry . . . and he cried with her as they remembered their relationship.

_  
You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cried_

"Lilly?" he asked. "Yea?" she replied. "Do you know what my biggest regret is in life? The one thing I wish we both forgot?" he asked.

_  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish i'd forget_

"What's that?" She asked through tears. "Us both saying . . . goodbye . . ." he replied also crying.

_  
Is saying goodbye_

"Goodbye?" Lilly asked. "Yea, saying goodbye . . ." he replied.

_  
Saying goodbye_

"Lilly? Can I have another chance? Please?" He asked. "What about that girl, I saw you with today?" She asked, with a hint of anger in her. "That was just Mandy . . . I promise. Please, Lilly?" he replied truthfully.

_  
Ohhhh_

"Um . . . Ok, I suppose so," She laughed into the speaker. She knew he was doing a happy dance at the other end of the phone. "Um . . . I'll pick you up now and we'll go to Starbucks if you like?" he asked. "Sure, see you in 10?" she replied. "Sure, oh and Lilly?" he asked. "Yea?" she replied. "I love you, so much." Lilly was on the verge of tears again. "I love you too, Joe!"

_  
Goodbye_

"Bye, Lils!" Joe shouted down the phone. "Bye, Joey!" she shouted back.

* * *

**R&R EVERYONE!!**

**ALLiE Xx**


End file.
